Bem-vindos ao Show
Bem-vindos ao Show (Welcome to the Show, na versão original) é a nona das onze canções apresentadas em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Ela é apresentada pelas Dazzlings, pelas Rainbooms e por Sunset Shimmer durante a batalha final do filme. A parte instrumental, Batalha das Rainbooms, toca entre a segunda parte das Dazzlings e o início da estrofe de Sunset Shimmer. Após as Dazzlings serem derrotadas e seus colares destruídos, elas tentam cantar a parte de "Vão nos adorar..." da canção de novo, mas elas cantam horrivelmente e são vaiadas para fora do palco. É a canção mais longa dos filmes de Equestria Girls, também vencendo A Dupla de Irmãos mais Famosa, da franquia A Amizade é Mágica, por quarenta e dois segundos. A segunda seção da música foi primeiramente ouvida, em parte, no jogo V.I.F. na versão inglesa do site Equestria Girls. Serve como a sexta canção do álbum My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack), com o mesmo título. A versão da trilha sonora em Português do Brasil é bem diferente, sendo aproximadamente um minuto mais curta e não incluindo as partes das Rainbooms, por exemplo. Letra thumb|310px|As Rainbooms lançando uma onda mágica contra as projeções de sereias das Dazzlings. }|cançãodazzlings1|:Dazzlings ::Aah, ah-ah-aah ::Aah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-aah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah ::Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah}} }|cançãodazzlings2|::Ah-ah, ah-ah, aah ::Ah-ah-ah, ah-aah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah-aah, ah-ah-aah :Dazzle ::Bem-vindos ao show :Dusk e Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah :Dazzle ::Um aviso agora eu dou :Dusk e Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzle ::Nosso tempo é já :Dusk e Aria Blaze ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah :Dazzlings ::E o seu vai acabar :Dusk e Aria Blaze ::Ah, ah, ah}} :Dazzlings ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, aah ::Ah-ah-ah, ah-aah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah-aah, ah-ah-aah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, aah ::Ah-ah-ah, ah-aah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah-aah, ah-ah-aah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, aah ::Ah-ah-ah, ah-aah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah-aah, ah-ah-aah }|cançãodazzlings3|::Sinta o som chegar ::E lhes dominar ::Não dá pra escapar ::Vocês irão gostar–a–a–ar ::Vão nos adorar ::Com muita alegria ::Vão se apaixonar ::E a recompensa é nossa ::Já nos querem? ::Então, acordem ::Nada vai nos parar}} }|cançãorainbooms1|:Rainbooms ::Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Eu tenho a música em mim ::Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Sparkle ::Não vim pra conseguir ::Fama ou comoção ::E nem ouvir meu nome ::Em gritos de emoção :Rainbooms ::Só vim aqui então ::Trazer nessa canção ::A música, sim, a música ::Que há aqui no coração ::Nos libertar (Já!) ::Dessa prisão, é ::Desapegar (Já!) ::Deixa pra lá, é ::Deixa a música rolar ::E na vida te falar ::Que você vencerá}} }|cançãodazzlings4|:Dazzlings ::Temos muito mais (ah-ah) ::Para apresentar (ah-ah) ::Vamos arrasar (ah-ah) ::E a todas: vamos te pegar!}} }|cançãorainbooms2|:de bateria :Shimmer ::Você não vai me derrubar ::Nem conseguir me desequilibrar ::Amigos vêm me defender ::Não vêm cantar só pra aparecer :Shimmer e Twilight Sparkle ::Estamos bem aqui ::Não vamos desistir :Rainbooms ::A nossa música está prestes a explodir :Shimmer e Twilight Sparkle ::Pode tentar lutar ::Mas a amizade é que... :Rainbooms ::Vai nos resgatar! ::A canção do coração ::Vai espalhar a emoção ::E unidas, destemidas ::Vamos tudo enfrentar ::Ver a multidão cantar ::Se arrepiar, dançar ::Vendo a nossa amizade ::Durar, durar! :menos as Dazzlings ::A canção do coração ::Vai espalhar a emoção ::E unidas, destemidas ::Vamos tudo enfrentar ::Ver a multidão cantar ::Se arrepiar, dançar ::Vendo a nossa amizade ::Durar, durar, durar!}} en:Welcome to the Show Categoria:Músicas Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Categoria:Equestria Girls